


Side Contracting

by VulpusTumultum



Series: OC x OC [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, Banter, Friendly Plotting, M/M, Objectification, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, all in a good cause, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas Lavellan is a young, slightly fireball, and incredibly reluctant Herald of Andraste, who's slightly quieter crush on the Valo-Kas mercenary & apostate  he hired out of a prison cell (Drunken brawl, broke a Templar's Jaw, long story) gets a little bit hotter and a lot more awkwardly revealed due to a little incident on the road.</p><p>And Varric, fond as he is of the Herald when not early in the morning, is going to put the crush to good use, if Sethras is cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Contracting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/gifts).



> Revas Lavellan in this belongs to Elvhenan, the short fic is based off RP we had as well as some OOC joking we started doing on the side about their Lavellan's 'oh no he's hot' reactions.

Sethras was the latest ‘recruit’ traveling with Revas Lavellan, and thus, it was silently decided by those who’d been on the road before, that he’d get to be the sacrificial lamb this morning. Besides, while no one was quite the waking nightmare that the elven Herald was, as it were, Adaar was actually so alert and awake before anyone else, that frankly it was vaguely offensive. Especially since Varric knew that he’d also been the last to head for a tent the night before.

The dwarf found the mercenary still only half-dressed, shaving off to the side of camp, and even he paused a moment to stare, whistling slowly at the amount of scars and tattoos that showed. “Ok, color me impressed- that had to all hurt just a little. And from what I know, the lyrium ones a hell of a lot more.”

Sethras paused his razor and chuckled, then finished, glancing to Varric as he shook the blade clean and closed it. “All manageable if you do just one bit of skin at a time.” The Vashoth picked up the small mirror he’d leaned in a bit of broken tree branch and straightened, tucking it and his razor into a pack. He’d even apparently already done up the dark liner that he habitually rimmed his eyes with.

“Whatever you say, meanwhile, if you’re all done, the Herald’s a sound sleeper, see if you can wake him up, would you?” Varric sounded for all the world like it was just a casual 'since you’re done’ request, but it looked like Adaar wasn’t fooled.

“Uhuh, I’ve heard a bit about that.”

“What can I say, you’re the new guy. You get the unpleasant jobs for a while.”

Adaar snorted, and shook his head, chuckling, “Yeah I’m familiar with the concept,” he said, but then shrugged and headed for the tent where Lavellan was still nesting in his blankets.

He attempted the polite wake-up-just-with-calling-him, and when that of course didn’t work, pretty much everyone in the camp watched as the Vashoth sighed, and ducked- he  _really_  had to duck- into the tent, from which shortly there was the sound of him quietly and calmly telling the Herald it was morning, followed by the usual start of swearing in elven- which came to a sudden stop, though it couldn’t have been from anything Adaar did, since he was already emerging again from the tent and straightening out.

Surprisingly quickly, the redheaded elf emerged from his tent as well, and Varric wasn’t the only one to suddenly develop a slight coughing fit rather than letting themselves laugh. It was just a little noticeable that the Herald was, well, staring at Adaar’s tattoos, although as a longtime observer of the various conditions people found themselves in- Varric was more than a little certain it wasn’t  _just_  the patterning on the surface of Adaar’s skin that had Lavellan’s complete attention.

There was, after all, the whole almost-seven-feet-tall thing, and all the muscles, and how the early morning light gleamed off the mercenary’s horn tips and braid caps, to say nothing of his dark bronze skin itself wherever it wasn’t pale scar or colored ink.

Not Varric’s type, but one that could sell a lot of serials if described properly to an audience that did like it. Judging by the way the tips of his ears were colored as he realized himself that he was  _staring_ , the Herald of Andraste was one of those who liked 'em tall, muscled, and fancy.

Revas did recover a bit, starting to stumble through the morning routine and  _not_  just gawk, but there wasn’t the grumbling or the glaring- well, a little glaring and muttering if he saw someone looking at him in amusement, but he kept stealing glances, which Adaar politely pretended he wasn’t noticing.

But when the Vashoth seemed like he planned to put some more clothes on and start on the tent he’d had to himself due to his size, Varric pulled him aside.

“Ok, Adaar, I know you’ve noticed you’ve got some lasting attention on you. I’m sure it’ll wear off eventually, but for the love of Andraste- keep helping break the other bits of camp. We’ll do your tent last, and  _don’t_  put a shirt on yet. The sooner we can get moving in the morning, much as I hate it, the sooner we’re done and back to civilization, or whatever you can consider Haven.”

“…You’re kidding- ok no, you’re not.” For a moment, Adaar almost looked a bit embarrassed, but that passed fairly quickly, and he grinned, his gold tooth flashing. “This isn’t really part of my contract with the Inquisition, you know.”

“Goldie, for as long as his fascination lasts to where it gets him out of a tent, I’ll pay you to stay shirtless all morning. I’d say just underwear too, but I think the Seeker would disapprove a little too much.”

“He’s really  _that_  bad usually?”

“You have no idea. I’m guessing he didn’t nearly knife you in there?”

“Can’t say that he did, just tried kicking.”

“Shirtless in the mornings, until he loses interest. Bonus hazard pay if you’re the one that also actually wakes him up, but I’m not cruel, we can get others to help take turns on that again.”

“All right,” Adaar agreed finally, shaking his head. “This is almost embarrassing- and don’t think I’m going to string him along.”

“Give me some credit, Goldie, I’m not interested in hurting the Herald’s feelings at all, just wanting to have mornings of traveling where it’s not like we’re following a very small and violent bear.”

 _Although,_  Varric had to admit to himself with a chuckle and a shake of his head after sorting out how much this favor was going to cost him.  _Having seen the look on Hawke’s face the first time they saw Fenris… Well it might wind up different. I certainly wouldn’t bet money on it either way just yet._


End file.
